


Katara's Desires

by kataangfanficer



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Play, Bathing/Washing, Bisexuality, Bondage, Canon - Movie, Comfort Sex, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Crush, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gay Sex, Horny Teenagers, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Pubic Hair, Rimming, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataangfanficer/pseuds/kataangfanficer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Katara's interesting journey with the Avatar to the Northern Water Tribe. She must come to terms with her feelings for him as well as her sexual curiosities.</p><p>This was the first fanfic I ever wrote (back in 2010), and my writing wasn't the best. It's mainly inspired by the Last Airbender movie. Even though the movie was mostly terrible, I liked the overall look of it and wanted to try something different. But other than a few specific references to events in the movie version (and maybe a brief reference or two to characters' skin color), this can be read as if it were based on the series, which I assume most people will do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boy in the Iceberg

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Avatar: The Last Airbender (the series) and The Last Airbender (film) do not belong to me, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, M. Night Shyamalan, Viacom, Nickelodeon, Paramount, and all of those other people.

Katara and Sokka had been traveling with Aang for about month, and she had grown very attached to him in more ways than she expected. Everything about Aang fascinated her, and that included his body. Katara lived in a small village, which she had never left before she met Aang, and the only boy close to her age that she had ever known was her own brother. She didn’t exactly have a normal upbringing when it came to interacting with children her own age, which complicated her perception of sex somewhat. After she had helped her grandmother deliver a baby for the first time, she was taught the basics of sexual relations. Although she was young, she was very interested in this particular subject; next to waterbending it was what occupied her mind the most during her free time. As her own body began to change, she wondered about the intricacies of the male body. By the time she learned about these kinds of things, most of the men of her tribe had left. Now she could barely remember their faces, let alone their bodies. The only samples of the male body that were left were a few young boys, a handful of old men, and Sokka.

Sokka had really been all she had after her mother died and her father left. Even with their grandmother around, it just wasn’t the same. The siblings had been very close all their lives, and they spent a lot of personal time together. They had been naked together several times, but she only began to take notice of his body when she was about twelve years old. His manhood seemed to suddenly be significantly larger than she had remembered, and she caught herself staring on several occasions. She didn’t know it, but Sokka had noticed her body changing as well. Seeing the new developments in his little sister’s body made him uncomfortable, and they took their baths separately after that. Sokka told his sister that they were getting too old to be bathing together. Katara was upset by this change in their routine. She didn’t like change, and she missed the extra time to bond with her brother. And even though she did not want to admit it, she longed for the sight of his toned body and the length of his manhood. They had excited her in ways she had never known, and her dreams were often filled with visions of their nude bodies cuddling next to each other. This all changed when Aang came into her life.

They found the boy when she was fifteen, and Sokka was seventeen, and her sexual desires had grown stronger as the years passed. When she wasn’t bathing with other women of her tribe, she used her private time to explore her body. She had discovered that she could pleasure herself by using her fingers in place of a man’s penis. Although the idea slightly disturbed her, her brother’s body was all she had to fantasize about while she pleasured herself. Now she would have a new boy to fulfill her desires. When they found Aang, she was too shocked and worried by the whole experience to notice the boy’s cute face. However, soon she would have a chance to appreciate everything about him.

After Aang finally woke up, Katara came into the tent where he rested and was greeted by Aang’s exposed back and shirtless chest. Even though he was only thirteen years old, Aang’s body was quite fit. Katara felt she had been hit by an avalanche; she was so aroused by this boy that she felt as if she were shirtless herself with her small breasts protruding for him to see. She felt the warmth of her womanhood, and she was wet with desire. The young girl had finally seen a beautiful male body that didn’t belong to her brother. She tried to control her wandering eyes because she didn’t want the attractive boy to notice of her ogling. After a few awkward exchanges, she had met the first boy her own age that wasn’t related to her. This was a revelation.


	2. Katara's First Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara can't hold herself back. She decides to watch Aang bathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Avatar: The Last Airbender (the series), the Last Airbender (film), and the manga adaption do not belong to me, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, M. Night Shyamalan, Viacom, Nickelodeon, Paramount, and all of those other people.

While they traveled with Aang, Katara continued her routine of pleasuring herself while bathing. But now she was able to indulge herself without the guilt of thoughts of incest. During their travels Katara had scene Aang stripped down to his undergarments, but she still usually fantasized about the first time she saw him shirtless. She wondered if she would ever be as aroused as she was in that moment. Aang had a beautiful body for such a young boy, and Katara wondered if he thought of hers in a similar way. However, she avoided exposing herself around him because she feared that her arousal would be revealed somehow. She didn’t want to risk scaring the boy off, even though she knew it was unlikely that anything would actually happen. But deep inside she wanted to find herself in a situation in which they could be completely nude together, and she fantasized about this scenario often. The curious girl wondered what the rest of his body was like. Was his buttocks as firm and shapely as Sokka’s? What about his penis? Was it similar in size and shape to Sokka’s? Was it covered with as much hair? All of these questions intrigued her and frustrated her at the same time, and soon it became too much for her to bear. She had to see for herself.

While she enjoyed imagining what Aang’s private areas looked like, it was time for her to finally know their true features. And one day she had the perfect opportunity. Sokka was out hunting, so she was left alone with Aang. And lucky for her, Aang decided to bathe in the river they were camping by. Aang went to a secluded part for privacy, and Katara claimed that she would be setting up camp while he bathed. However, she was actually following him to his chosen spot, and her dreams had become a reality. Aang immediately shed all of his clothing, and his naked form was there for her to behold. She was far away enough to avoid being seen, but she was close enough to enjoy the beautiful sight. 

The rest of his body was definitely different from Sokka’s and unique. His buttocks was small and less shapely but still quite firm looking, and she gasped at the sight of Aang bending over to wash his legs. She only wished she could get a better view, but she was determined to stay hidden. What impressed her the most about Aang’s private areas was his penis, for it was much bigger than she expected. Katara had never seen an erect penis, and she didn’t completely understand what it meant. However, she thoroughly enjoyed the two flaccid ones she had seen so far, and she wanted to feel Aang’s in her delicate hands. Because of his young face and short height, she had expected his manhood to be less than impressive. She thought wrong. Aang was surprisingly well endowed for such a young boy. It was still rather small (certainly smaller than Sokka’s), but it was a worthy size. Katara was also pleased by the boy’s lack of hair covering his manhood. Sokka’s was rather bushy, which she never really liked. She felt it took away from the shape and size of the penis itself. She could make out a few hairs at the base of Aang’s shaft and a few on his tight scrotum, but he certainly had less than Sokka when he was thirteen.

Katara slowly slipped her hand down her pants and felt her own thatch of hair, and she was strangely embarrassed by it. She was so enamored with Aang’s nearly hairless body that she was now self-conscious, for her hair was similar to Sokka’s and quite bushy.

While she was feeling herself, Aang was busy cleaning his wonderful body. Katara tried to ingrain every moment into her memory, so she could remember it forever. She had seen most of his nude form before, but seeing it in its entirety was something different. Every movement of his body filled her with desire, and she let out a small whimper every time his penis swayed back and forth. Aang was very limber, and even something as simple as bathing seem like a martial art display or an erotic dance just for her. Katara wanted to feel the young airbender’s developing body against hers so much that it ached, and she knew that pleasuring herself wouldn’t be enough to satisfy her for long.

Soon Aang was finished, and he began to dry off and dress himself. Katara didn’t have time to climax, but she had to get back to the camp before Aang did…

That night, Katara couldn’t sleep. She couldn’t stop thinking about Aang. Aang had mentioned that he wanted to have a family, and that was his reason for running away and refusing to accept his responsibilities as the Avatar. Although he seemed more comfortable being the Avatar now, Katara knew he still wanted a normal life. Katara didn’t see why he couldn’t have what he wanted. How could a relationship interfere with his responsibilities? Being part of a family would only help him be a more compassionate person, which was what being the Avatar was all about from what she understood. She wasn’t sure if Aang even knew anything about sex, but she was determined to teach him.


	3. A Quick Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara has a quiet bath with Aang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Avatar: The Last Airbender (the series), the Last Airbender (film), and the manga adaption do not belong to me, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, M. Night Shyamalan, Viacom, Nickelodeon, Paramount, and all of those other people.

Katara decided to keep herself from masturbating until she was able to have an “experience” with Aang. It ended up being about a week until Sokka went hunting by himself again, and Aang went to bathe in the river as he had done before. Katara knew that this was the right time, and she felt her wet anticipation.

Katara found herself in the same situation she had been in the week before, and she couldn’t get up the courage to approach him. But when the boy bent over, she got an amazing view of his tight scrotum. It looked so soft and delicate swaying between his legs, and she couldn’t hold back anymore. It was time for her to do what she had only dreamed of for too long.

Katara stepped out from the bushes she had been hiding in and approached Aang as calmly as she could. “Mind if I join you, Aang?”

Aang looked back at Katara and turned red with embarrassment. He hadn’t known many girls when we was growing up, and being naked in front of one made him nervous and uncomfortable. He quickly submerged himself into the water. “What are you doing here, Katara?”

“I just thought that I’d join you. There’s nothing wrong with two friends bathing together, right? You and Sokka do it all the time.” She tried to act like what they were doing was normal, but she was still shaking. From what Aang had told her, he had never had a close female friend. She expected him to feel uncomfortable, but she tried to act casual to ease his mind. Before Aang could protest, she slowly began to take her clothes off. She couldn’t believe she was doing this, but there was no turning back now.

Aang watched her with interest. “What are you doing…?”

This made Katara genuinely laugh. “Well I can’t bathe in my clothes.”

Aang remained in his crouching position and nodded. He couldn’t take his eyes off her. Since the day they met, Aang had a crush on this beautiful Water Tribe girl, and seeing her naked brought all kinds of new thoughts to his attention. He had never learned about sexual relations other than the very basics how a man and woman came together to create a child, so these thoughts were new and strange to him. When Katara was fully nude, he stared at her without saying anything. He looked at every inch of her body, and he loved it all. Aang could feel his penis stiffening under the cold water. He had gotten erections occasionally throughout his life but he had never really known why it happened. And now he had finally made the connection because this time was different. Even though it was underwater, he could feel that his penis was stretched out to its full length. It throbbed with desire, and he knew what he desired.

Katara felt like she was about to explode. She was so aroused by being completely exposed in front of Aang, but she was a little embarrassed at the same time. She knew there wasn’t much time to enjoy herself before Sokka came back, so she tried to be as direct as possible without frightening the boy. “Do you like what you see?”

Aang surprised himself with his honest response. “You look beautiful…so are you going to get in? The water is a little cold, but you’ll be fine.” He forced a laugh.

Aang’s innocent curiosity only aroused Katara more. It took all of her strength to keep herself from jumping on Aang and joining their equally full lips in a passionate kiss. But she managed to keep herself under control, and she quickly jumped into the middle of the river. She made a large splash that covered Aang’s face, who was still almost completely underwater. It was cold like Aang said, but it was refreshing. When she stood up she felt her nipples becoming erect, and she noticed Aang staring at them.

"Why don’t you stand up?” she asked.

“I’m fine like this…”

“Isn’t that getting uncomfortable?” Katara laughed.

Aang shook his head no, which made Katara impatient. “Come on, Aang. Stand up and let the sun warm you up.” She walked over to him and put her hands under his arms and lifted him up.

“Wait! No!” Aang protested. But it was too late. Katara had already lifted him up, and his wonderful body was completely exposed. There was no use in trying to cover himself. Katara was already staring at his erect penis as it bobbed up and down. She couldn’t believe her eyes. There he was naked right in front of her own nude body. His manhood was mere inches away from her moist mound. She only hoped that things continued to go well for her.

They both stared at each other for a few moments without speaking. They were trying to take everything in. Aang continued to look at Katara’s slender, yet curvy body. Her skin was pale and beautiful, and it looked soft to touch. He had a perfect view of Katara’s perky breasts and her erect nipples; a few inches higher and they would have been directly aligned with his eyes. He obviously knew about breasts, but he never imagined how lovely they could be. Katara’s were rather small, but they had a perfect shape for a young girl. They heaved up and down with her chest as she breathed, and her nipples seemed to be reaching out to him with each breath. Katara’s nipples were also very lovely; they were a pretty shade of pink that matched other parts of her wet body. Aang’s wandering eyes moved past Katara’s cute navel down to her womanhood. Her bushy pubic hair was now wetted down and fit to the form of her subtle curves. Aang knew that girls didn’t have penises, but he was curious to see exactly what it was that Katara had between her shapely legs.

Katara was also enjoying the sight of her nude friend, and she was thrilled by how much better the view was than her previous look. She continued to appreciate his fit body. His chest and arms made the slender boy look strong yet meek and innocent at the same time, and his toned abdomen made her drool. But she had seen these things many times on their travels, so she needed to take some time to memorize every inch of his manhood. She looked down and saw it reaching out towards her womanhood, and they were both dripping wet. The wetness gave his length an alluring shine, and the small amount of hair he had down was wetted down similar to hers. The dark hairs wrapped around the base of manhood as if they were outlining it. From what Katara could see at this angle, Aang’s scrotum was as cute and tight as it had appeared to be, and it appeared to have shrunk as it hugged closer to Aang’s body. As she stared at it, she noticed Aang’s erection was throbbing. She was amazed by it, for she had never seen an erect penis. Sokka’s had always been flaccid during their baths, at least while it was in view. This was quite a sight; it had grown to at least twice its size. It stuck straight out and pointed up slightly, and the throbbing made it appear to be quivering in anticipation. Katara thought it was an adorable and arousing at the same time.

Katara and Aang looked up at each other and quickly looked away in embarrassment. They were both blushing, and neither one of them knew what to say at this point. But Katara was determined to go further, and she broke the silence.

“Aang. Would you mind if I touched you?” she asked bluntly.

“Uh…I guess you can, if you want.” Aang still wasn’t completely sure of what was going on, even though his body knew. But he had become very attached to Katara, and this situation made him feel even closer to her.

Katara started small by stroking the boy’s adorable cheeks, and she glided her finger along his full lips while she stared into his radiant brown eyes. Aang blushed when they made eye contact and looked away, and while he did so Katara kissed his soft cheek. She left a moist spot on his face, and Aang quickly regained eye contact with her. Now it was his turn. Aang suddenly locked lips with his companion and put his arms around her shoulders. His fantasies may not have been as erotic and graphic as Katara’s, but they were certainly as frequent. He had been dreaming of this kiss since he first laid his eyes on the beautiful young woman, and this was too good to be true. Her lips were wet and soft, and he suddenly felt something wetter enter his mouth. Katara had slipped her tongue between his lips and was exploring his mouth. Aang was confused at first, but he soon returned the favor by using his own tongue in their passionate kiss. Katara let out a soft moan and grabbed Aang’s head and pulled him in closer. Aang was intrigued by this sound and intensified the kiss, and then he started to gently kiss all over her face and up and down her neck. The Water Tribe girl whispered his name, which sent shivers throughout his body.

They continued their passionate kissing for several minutes, until they heard Sokka. He was calling their names and bragging about the animals he had killed. The two lovers quickly got out of the water, dried off, and put their clothes back on. Then they split up and pretended that they were looking for supplies in the woods while Sokka had been hunting. The sudden end to their passion left them both in a bad mood, and they lashed out at Sokka. He was oblivious to what was really going on of course, but he didn’t appreciate their scowls.

That night, Aang couldn’t sleep. All he could think about was Katara. She had been on his mind quite a lot over the last few weeks, but now it was different. He had seen her beautiful nude form, and it strangely reminded him of how he wanted a family. He wanted someone to love, and he wanted to be loved. This was his chance.  
Katara was also wide awake, and she was touching herself inside her sleeping bag. She felt so deprived that she couldn’t stand it anymore. After going nearly a week without a single moment of masturbation, and having it end with nearly making love for the first time was just too much. She needed to feel the rest of Aang’s body, and she wanted him inside her.  
Before she reached her climax, she decided it was time. She didn’t care if they got caught at this point; the possibility actually excited her in a way. She quietly crawled over to Aang and whispered in his ear. “Aang! Wake up. We’re going to finish what we started.”


	4. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang and Katara explore each other further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Avatar: The Last Airbender (the series) and The Last Airbender (film) do not belong to me, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, M. Night Shyamalan, Viacom, Nickelodeon, Paramount, and all of those other people.

Aang smiled and blushed as Katara whispered to him, and he followed her willingly when she grabbed his hand. They were both very agile, despite running in the dark. Soon they came to their old spot, and it was far away enough that they wouldn’t wake Sokka with any noises they made. The moon was full, and it gave off enough light for them to be able to see each other clearly. Katara wasted no time; she stripped immediately. Aang already loved her body, but seeing her pale skin glowing in the moonlight made him fall completely in love.

“You look…amazing,” he stuttered.

“Thanks.” Katara began to pose for him and showed off her buttocks and cupped her breasts, and she puckered her lips. She couldn’t take herself seriously while she did this, and she could barely hold back her laughter. She was enjoying herself even more than before, and she never wanted this night to end. “Well, aren’t you going to join me?” she asked.

“Right, sorry.” Aang took off his clothes with new confidence. Katara watched in awe as he stripped in front of her under the moonlight. The shadows accentuated his toned body, and his manhood glowed in the soft light. It bobbed rapidly up and down after Aang unleashed it from his undergarments, and Katara whimpered at the sight. Aang tried posing like Katara had done for him, but he couldn’t keep himself from laughing either.

“You don’t have to feel embarrassed, Aang. Your body is beautiful.”

“So is yours.”

“You already said that,” Katara teased.

“Oh yeah…well, it’s true.” Aang blushed even more.

“Well thank you. Have you ever seen a naked woman before?”

“No. Most of the women and girls I knew were chaste Air Nomads.”

“Didn’t you say you met a few girls while you traveled with Appa?”

“Yes. But that doesn’t mean we ever got naked together,” Aang laughed.

Katara sat on a rock near the riverbank and asked, “Were you ever naked with other boys?”

“All the time.”

Katara knew nothing of homosexuality, and it was normal for member of the same sex to bathe together where she grew up. But the thought of Aang naked with other boys excited her and quickly filled her head with strange new fantasies. “Did you ever…touch any of them?”

“What do you mean…?” But he knew what she meant.

“Like what we did.”

“No. Never. Why would boys kiss each other?”

“I don’t know. I was just curious.”

Soon there was an awkward silence, and they both just stared at each other. Aang was certainly aroused, but the cold air and the lack of physical contact caused his penis to become flaccid. Katara soon took notice of this. “Uh, your thing is…shrinking. Don’t you still want to be with me?” she teased.

“Of course I do! It’s just…it’s just…” Katara got up and walked over to him, and she lowered herself to his flaccid manhood.

“Mmmm. It’s kinda cute when it’s this small.” 

Aang didn’t know what to say, and soon he felt a wonderful sensation. Katara cupped his tight scrotum in her hand and poked at his shaft with her finger. The delicate flesh wiggled around, and Katara laughed.

“What are you laughing at? I thought you liked it,” Aang said nervously.

“Don’t worry. I love it! It’s just so cute; I couldn’t help myself.” Aang’s penis began to grow. It wasn’t stiff yet, but it was longer and thicker. Katara now fully appreciated how well endowed the young boy was, and she couldn’t hold back any longer. Before Aang even knew what was happening, Katara had the tip of his penis between her full lips.

“What are you doing?” Aang asked.

“I don’t really know, but I couldn’t resist,” she replied after taking it out of her mouth. She had never considered oral sex before, but it felt so exciting. Aang’s penis had a subtle taste; it was sweet yet salty. She wanted more, so she fit as much of Aang’s length in her mouth as she could. The horny girl nearly fainted when Aang began to whimper and rub his fingers through her hair, and she looked up at him. The beautiful boy’s eye lids were half shut, and he was licking his lips. He had never experienced anything like this. He knew nothing of the pleasures of sex; he had never even pleasured himself. Having a pair of luscious lips wrapped around the base of his manhood was too much for the innocent boy, and he released himself for the very first time. The ecstasy overwhelmed him, and he began panting like a tigerseal in heat. His scrotum tightened, and his sphincter clenched. And his hot seed exploded in Katara’s mouth. It collected on her tongue and began to leak out between her lips.

“Bleh!” Katara shrieked as she spit it out.

“I’m so sorry, Katara! I don’t even know what happened! It just came out…I’m so sorry!” Aang had no idea what an orgasm was, and he wasn’t even aware of semen. He was frightened and was almost brought to tears.

“Aang, it’s fine. Really. I was just surprised. There’s nothing to get upset about. What just happened was a natural and beautiful thing.” She stood up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him with semen still dripping from her lips.

“Ew. That tastes weird,” Aang said as he licked his lips.

“That’s why I reacted like that,” Katara giggled.

“So what is this stuff, and what just happened?”

Katara was pleased that she was able to teach Aang these things, and she put on her best teacher voice. “Well, you had an orgasm, Aang. That happens when your penis is touched enough to give you great pleasure, which causes your body to release semen. And when semen enters a woman’s vagina, a baby can be born.” This wasn’t the best explanation, but it was as detailed as Katara could get with her somewhat limited knowledge.

“I knew that a man and a woman “made” a baby together, but I was never told these things,” Aang replied. “So we could make a baby by doing this?” He suddenly sounded nervous.

“Yes. We are both old enough to make a baby together, but I don’t think I’m ready for that.”

“Neither am I!” he pleaded. “I was just worried that we might do it accidently…I’m not even allowed to have a family...”

“As long as you don’t get your semen in my vagina, we’ll be fine,” Katara said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

“May I see your vagina?”

“After what we’ve done, I don’t think you have to ask.”

Aang smiled and lowered himself as Katara got back on her rock. She spread her elegant legs and exposed her womanhood in all its glory. She carefully pulled it partially open, so Aang could see the inner walls. Aang was shy about touching, but he looked at it with great interest. Katara may not have been happy with her bushy thatch of hair, but Aang saw it as a sign of her lovely maturity. His lack of hair reminded him that he was much younger than her; two years of puberty might as well have been a lifetime. He thanked the Moon Spirit for its bright light that night, so he could see every detail of Katara’s womanhood. Her lips were swollen with arousal, and her insides were wet and gave off a shine in the moonlight.

“It’s amazing that a baby comes from something like this,” Aang exclaimed.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s just so beautiful, but small. Sorry, that sounded stupid.”

Katara laughed, “No. I agree. It is beautiful.”

Aang smiled and continued to look at his friend’s vagina. He wanted to ask if he could touch it, but he remembered what Katara had said about asking. So he simply reached out and touched it. Katara pulled her own hand back and let Aang explore her most private place. He was very curious, and he gently folded back her blossoming lips. Katara moaned in approval, which encouraged Aang to explore further. He suddenly noticed her bright pink clitoris. Although it wasn’t very noticeable, it was enlarging with excitement. Aang rubbed the tip of his finger against the small nub, and Katara moaned loader. Aang enjoyed Katara’s lustful sounds, but he wanted to try one more thing before continuing to tickle the nub. He slipped a finger inside his lover, and she gasped. Each touch brought a unique sound from the waterbender, and Aang wanted more. He removed his finger and brought his face down to meet the luscious mound between her legs. Aang was a playful boy at heart, and he brought that playfulness to this exciting situation. He rubbed his cute nose against Katara’s hard clitoris and sent her into a sudden orgasm. She moaned Aang’s name and bucked her hips, which caused her wet pussy to grind against the boy’s face. Aang was in awe of Katara’s lust and passion, and he began to quickly stroke his throbbing member without thinking.

When Katara’s had settled down, she was exhausted. She looked at Aang and noticed him touching himself, and she smiled. “Sit up here with me, Aang.”

“Alright,” Aang replied as he lay down on the smooth rock. He put his hands behind his head and flexed, but Katara wasn’t looking at his arms. She was looking at his striking penis. It wasn’t completely erect, but it was standing up with a drop of precum at the tip. Katara still couldn’t get over how amazing Aang was. She lay down next to him and kissed his cheek.

“I love you, Aang,” Katara said as she lovingly wrapped her left hand around his extended penis and rubbed his precum around the tip with her index finger. Aang shivered. He didn’t know what to say.

“I…” he stuttered.

“It’s ok, Aang. You don’t have to say it. Come on. I think we should get back to camp and go to sleep.”

“Good idea.”

Aang hadn’t penetrated her, but Katara was completely satisfied with how things turned out that night, and she couldn’t wait until next time.


	5. Aang's Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang and Sokka bathe together like they do every morning, but something unexpected happens this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Avatar: The Last Airbender (the series) and The Last Airbender (film) do not belong to me, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, M. Night Shyamalan, Viacom, Nickelodeon, Paramount, and all of those other people.

The next morning was sunny and warm, and Sokka announced that he was going to take a bath in the river. He suggested that Aang come with him because he looked sweaty. The two boys came close to where Aang and Katara had been the night before. Sokka and Aang began to take off their clothes. They had done this several times, but Aang had never really paid attention to Sokka’s body. It was very toned and muscular, and Aang never realized how beautiful it was. He wondered if Katara had ever seen her brother like this. Sokka’s manhood was larger than the young airbender’s. It was longer and thicker, and his pubic hair was very similar to Katara’s. The dark curls reminded him of Katara’s alluring maturity. The young warrior’s penis was completely flaccid, and it swayed back and forth between his legs like an ostrich horse’s. 

Aang had never looked at another boy this way before, and he suddenly realized that he was getting a noticeable erection. He sunk down into the water to hide it, and he began to stroke himself as he gazed at Sokka’s wet member. Like Katara, Aang knew nothing of homosexuality, so he was unsure of what he was feeling. He knew that love was between a man and a woman, but he was strangely aroused by Sokka. After his experiences with Katara, it was hard not to think of this harmless routine in a sexual way. Aang was enjoying himself, but he felt guilty at the same time. He felt guilty that he was enjoying someone’s body other than Katara’s, and he felt guilty that he was so aroused by another boy. This went against nature, but he couldn’t help himself. 

He wanted to stop and get out of the water, but he didn’t want Sokka to see his erection. He had to finish pleasuring himself to bring it back to normal, so he rubbed himself as fast as he could without making any splashes or being noticeable at all. He tried to think of Katara instead, but he kept finding himself staring at Sokka’s firm buttocks or his long penis. Sokka’s washing looked strangely erotic. His hair was loose as he held his hands back behind his head to wring it out, and the muscular arms flexed in the sunlight. Aang’s eyes went back and forth between Sokka’s well built upper body and his tempting manhood. The boy grew more and more afraid of getting caught, so he began fondling himself with both hands to speed things up. Soon Aang reached the second climax of his life, and he could barely keep himself from crying out. It wasn’t anywhere near the experience with Katara though, but it was nice in its own way. His hot semen flowed into the waters of the river, and he immediately got out and dried off.

“I’m done. See you back at camp, Sokka.” It was a good thing Sokka didn’t know what the first part of Aang’s sentence truly implied.

“That was fast,” Sokka replied.

Aang rushed back to the camp. Although it would be awkward and embarrassing, he had to tell Katara about what happened.

“Back already?” Katara said.

Aang blushed, “Yeah, when we bathed together…something happened.”

“What?”

“Well…have you ever bathed with Sokka before?” Aang asked.

“Yes. We used to all the time.”

“So you’ve seen him completely naked.”

“Yes. Why?”

“Well, I took some time to…appreciate certain things about his body that I hadn’t paid attention to before.”

“What are you saying, Aang?” But Katara had a feeling what he meant, and the thought made her knees weak.

“Looking at his…thing…made me feel good like when I looked at you…” He blushed and looked at the ground. “And I had to make my semen come out to get my penis go back to normal, so he wouldn’t see it…”

Katara put her hands on his shoulders and said, “You’re just too adorable for words.” She kissed him deeply and wrapped her arms around his damp body.

Aang was slightly confused by her reaction, but he enjoyed it. He remembered her question about “touching” other boys, and he eventually made the connection.

“I’m glad you’re not mad,” he laughed.

“I’m far from mad, Aang. In fact, I’ve done exactly the same thing.”

“Really?! But he’s your brother.”

“He was the only boy my age that I ever knew, and I eventually began to notice his body just like you did. Even though he was my brother, it was hard not to stare. Thinking about him made me pleasure myself quite a long time, until you came along.”

Aang was flattered. He couldn’t imagine why Katara would prefer his body; Sokka’s was much more mature and developed. “So do you like his body better than mine?” he asked.

“Why would you think that?”

“Because…well, he’s older, and he’s…bigger.”

Katara smiled and kissed him again. “I love you just the way you are, Aang. You’re perfect, so stop comparing yourself to someone that’s four years older than you,” she laughed.


	6. The Kyoshi Warriors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara falls for the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Avatar: The Last Airbender (the series) and The Last Airbender (film) do not belong to me, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, M. Night Shyamalan, Viacom, Nickelodeon, Paramount, and all of those other people.

Katara and Sokka woke up just in time to see him fly away on Appa. Aang felt guilty for leaving after Sokka had advised him not to, but he just had to try. While he was gone, Katara and Sokka were ambushed by Fire Nation soldiers, but they were saved by a group of warriors from the village of Kyoshi. They had been following them and wished to aid them on their way to the northern edge of the Earth Kingdom. Their leader’s name was Suki, and Katara had never met anyone like her. She was so strong and fearless, and yet she was as beautiful as any other young woman. After they were all introduced, the Kyoshi Warriors trained with the Water Tribe siblings. Sokka enjoyed learning from these talented women, and he picked up on most of their moves rather quickly.

Katara was going along with the training, but she couldn’t take her eyes off Suki. She was so graceful and fit, and her makeup was lovely. Her long raven hair flowed in the breeze as she practiced her martial arts. Katara was smitten; she had never known any young women close to Suki’s age. She was a sight to behold, and she was certainly the most attractive of the warrior women. Her long dressed showed off much of her form, and the thin fabric revealed her shapely legs. Suki didn’t seem to take much notice of Katara; she was interested in Sokka, which made sense. Suki was nearly nineteen years old, and Sokka was seventeen. Sokka was equally smitten by the lovely young woman, and he flirted while they trained. Katara became jealous and made an excuse to take a break, so she could be by herself. Sokka was so distracted that he didn’t even protest her going off on her own.

Katara walked in the woods for nearly an hour. When she got back to the camp, she heard soft moans of pleasure. She looked from behind a tree and saw Suki and Sokka; the other Kyoshi Warriors appeared to have left. Their leader was sucking on her brother’s large penis, but they were both fully clothed. Sokka was moaning and running his fingers through Suki’s long hair, while Suki rapidly bobbed her head. Katara was very aroused by the sounds they were making. Sokka’s deep moans made her want her brother more than ever, and Suki’s slurping and smacking was the most erotic sound she had ever heard. She wished to join them, but she knew she couldn’t. After a few more seconds, Sokka reached orgasm. He grunted and pulled his throbbing member out of the young woman’s mouth, and soon Suki’s face was dripping with his creamy white semen. She looked up and smirked at him. “It seems that you’ve smeared my warrior paint.”

“Oh! I’m sorry! Here, let me help you with that,” Sokka said frantically as he reached for her face.

“I was only teasing. It’s fine. I’ll just wash myself off in the river, and luckily we always carry extra war paint for such an occasion.”

“Does this happen often?” asked Sokka with curiosity.

“Indeed it does. We Kyoshi Warriors take pride in our virginity, but that does not mean that we don’t indulge ourselves in other “activities”.”

Katara watched the thin beauty stand up and walk towards the river.

“Uh yeah, you go…clean yourself. I should go look for my sister,” Sokka stammered.

“I’ll be here when you return,” Suki replied.

Katara followed Suki to the river. She didn’t truly know what she intended to do, but she at least wanted a chance to speak with the warrior. When she found Suki, the gorgeous young woman was on her hands and knees. She was attempting to wash the semen from her face, but she was having a difficult time getting some out of her eyebrows. While she struggled, Katara had a perfect view of her tight behind. The thin green dress fitted to her form, and there was a revealing crease that Katara could not take her eyes off of. The young girl felt her undergarments getting wet, and she panicked. “You’re beautiful!” She blurted out.

Suki turned her head without changing positions. “Thank you,” she said calmly, and she continued to wash her face. She didn’t seem to be surprised at all by Katara’s words. Suki was still technically a virgin, but she had had many different sexual experiences. A few of these involved members of the same sex, and she was familiar with the nervous tone of a curious pubescent girl. Suki intended to enjoy seducing the Water Tribe girl, and she had a feeling that Katara was quite seduced already.

“Would you help me put on my war paint?” she asked.

“Uh, of course.” Katara walked over to Suki as she slowly stood up, and she handed Katara a small brush and some red and white paint.

“It’s much easier having someone else do it,” Suki smiled.

Katara was afraid that her eyes would give her true feelings away, so she avoided eye contact. Her role had been reversed. She was no longer the seductive young woman, she was now the nervous child. She started applying the red lines on Suki’s face, and she couldn’t resist looking into her dark brown eyes. Suddenly Katara was frozen in place. Suki’s eyes were full of lust and confidence, and Katara could tell that she had been found out with just one look. She stepped back and gasped. Katara suddenly felt guilty for spying on Suki and Sokka, and she felt unsure about her feelings towards Suki. She almost burst into tears.

“I’m so sorry!”

“For what?”

“For looking at you like I did…” Katara still didn’t want to admit that she spied on her and Sokka, so she left that particular part out.

“Looking at me like what?” Suki asked coyly.

“When you were bent over I stared in a way I shouldn’t have…and the way I looked into your eyes was wrong…”

“You stared?” Suki playfully raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, and I feel awful. It was an invasion of your privacy, and a girl shouldn’t look at another girl that way…”

“Is this what you wanted to see?” Suki replied as she gracefully bent over in front of the quivering girl. “Does this please you?”

Katara didn’t know what to say. She was completely shocked by Suki’s behavior, but she suddenly realized that Suki was serious. The warrior appeared to be interested in Katara as well, but Katara was still unsure about the situation.

Suki slowly pulled up her dress and revealed her skin tight undergarments. They were pale green, and they hugged her long legs and tight buttocks. Katara still didn’t know what to say or do, but she looked closely at the warrior’s generous display. She could see every curve of Suki’s lower body, and that included her private areas. Suki’s womanhood looked so inviting. “You may touch me if you’d like,” purred the seductress.

“Uh…I’m not…I mean…are you sure?” Katara finally answered.

“Are you?” Suki very much enjoyed Katara’s shyness, and moved her ass back and forth playfully.

Katara’s mouth was dry, and she couldn’t form any words. But she had made up her mind, and she wasn’t going to turn back now. She lowered herself and began to stroke Suki’s firm legs, and she loved the feel of her toned muscles. Suki remained silent and didn’t move, so Katara continued. She quickly grabbed Suki’s equally firm cheeks, and she rubbed her thumbs around the tight green fabric. Next, she made her way to the alluring mound between Suki’s legs. She gently trailed her index finger down the crease in the center of the fabric, and Suki finally responded. “Oh my. Aren’t you the eager one? I was worried that I would have to force myself on you, but it seems that your shyness has passed. Please continue.”

Katara loved Suki’s mature voice, and her lustful tone only made it more attractive. Soon Katara found the edge of Suki’s green tights, and she carefully pulled them off. She did this with her eyes closed, for her confidence was beginning to wane again.

“Have I met your expectations,” Suki said without turning her head back. Katara opened her eyes and was left speechless; Suki’s nude form was breathtaking. Katara couldn’t find the words to express herself, so she let her actions do the talking. She could no longer hesitate with such a beautiful and generous offer right before her eyes. She rubbed Suki’s legs to feel her smooth skin for a moment, and Katara’s gentle touch gave Suki chills. The warrior often preferred the slow and gentle loving of a girl over the brief and rough love of a man. Katara wanted to rub every inch of Suki’s exposed body, but she was becoming impatient with her own foreplay.

Suki’s glistening lips were calling out to her, and Katara lost control. She suddenly grabbed the sides of Suki’s buttocks and penetrated her luscious womanhood with her tongue. Suki was surprised by Katara’s sudden aggressiveness, and she let out a long sigh. Katara quickly began to lap up Suki’s sweet juices like a thirsty beast, and Suki moaned with each movement of Katara’s agile tongue. Suki’s taste was very distinct from Aang’s, but she couldn’t really describe it. She licked her lips and savored the taste and texture of Suki’s dripping sex, and a new idea suddenly came to her. She took two of her fingers and spread Suki’s lips open, and her wet insides were gushing with more of her sweet nectar. Katara adored Suki’s moist womanhood. It was hairless and smooth, and the inside was a lovely shade of pink. Soon Suki was moaning in anticipation, and she began to squirm. Katara didn’t want to torture the poor girl, so she quickly shoved two fingers into Suki. The slender warrior’s head rolled back, and she gasped. Katara had pleasured herself for years, so she truly knew how to please Suki with this method. She found a steady pace to continue her thrusting, and she tenderly rubbed Suki’s clitoris.

While she did this, she noticed Suki’s other hole. It was opening and closing as if it wanted Katara to enter. Katara had never considered that particular part of the body to be sexual, but Suki’s was rather lovely. It looked so clean and inviting, so she licked the puckered hole playfully. The Water Tribe girl was finally starting to relax, and she giggled while she experimented with Suki’s private place. Suki had many sexual experiences, but having such a young girl willingly lick her there was new for her. She blushed, and tried to look back at Katara. “Where did you learn that?” she asked.

“This is the first time. It just looked so…good.” Katara laughed at her loss of words.

“Well you are quite skilled in the ways of love,” Suki replied.

Suki’s words filled the young girl with more confidence, and she pressed her tongue harder into the tight opening. Suki moaned loudly as she clenched around Katara’s wet tongue. Katara was getting impatient again. She wanted to make the older girl climax, but her own needs were not being met. Soon Katara was fully nude, and she pulled off the remaining clothing the warrior had on. Her shapely body was completely bare, and the proud warrior blushed. Her skin was a beautifully subtle copper tone, and her nipples were a dusky brown color. Suki was nearly four years older than Katara, and it showed. She was quite thin, but her curves were more developed than Katara's. They both had fairly small breasts, but they were also noticeably different. Katara's were petite and perky, and they bounced when she walked. Suki's breasts were slightly fuller, but they were firm and tight like the rest of her body. Katara's desire for the warrior was now more apparent than before; her eyes roamed over Suki's body.

Suki couldn’t get over how fast the Water Tribe girl had changed, and she loved it. She quickly stood up and trapped Katara in a passionate kiss. She grasped Katara’s soft face and delved her tongue into her mouth, and Katara began to use her tongue as well. Her wet flesh wrestled against Suki’s, and they both enjoyed each other’s sounds. Suki’s rough groans made Katara’s head spin, while Katara’s soft whimpering made the warrior’s womanhood wet with longing.

Neither of them could find the will to stop, until Katara’s dark curls began to rub against Suki’s smoothness. Suki was surprised by the amount of hair that covered the girl’s mound. It wasn’t overly hairy and unpleasant like many lovers she had been with, but it was bountiful and quite lovely. Suki however was completely shaved, and Katara was a little jealous of her smooth lips. While she was admiring them, Suki pushed her down to the ground and mounted her.

“I want you,” she said bluntly.

“I want you too,” Katara replied.

“I’ll try to be gentle.”

“Do whatever you want,” Katara cooed.

This pleased Suki, and she finally started to rub herself against the pale beauty. She went slowly at first, but soon she picked up the pace. Katara hadn’t considered this position with another girl, but she thought it was thrilling. Suki had one hand on her shoulder, while the other massaged one of her budding breasts. But the true thrill was the constant rubbing between her legs; Suki was rubbing her clitoris against hers. Even a subtle touch of her clit sent waves of pleasure throughout Katara’s body, but feeling Suki’s pressing and rubbing against hers so rapidly was almost enough to make her faint. So many thoughts were running through Katara’s mind, and all of her senses were overwhelmed with pleasure. She saw the lustful expressions on Suki’s gorgeous face. She felt the unbelievable pleasure between her legs and tingling feeling around her left breast. She smelled the sweat that she and the other girl perspired. She tasted the unique flavor of Suki’s juices that still lingered in her mouth. And she heard the rhythmic grunting of the beautiful woman on top of her.

Both girls were at their peaks, and they managed to climax simultaneously. Suki cried out as she continued to grind against her lover, and her juices squirted all over Katara’s inner thighs and her dark curls. Katara’s eyes rolled back as she wrapped her arms and legs around Suki’s muscular body, until she went limp. The warrior still had some energy in her, and she panted as she rubbed her soaking pussy against Katara’s. Then she finally collapsed on top of her.

Their sweaty bodies glistened in the sunlight, and they tried to get control over their breathing. Suki’s head rested on Katara’s chest, and she felt the girl’s delicate hand stroking her head and rubbing the sweat off her forehead. Suki rolled her head over and sucked at the lovely pink nipple sticking up next to her. Katara couldn’t believe that Suki had anything left in her. She was a strong and agile warrior, but anyone should be completely exhausted after such an intense orgasm. She tried to say something to Suki, but her voice just let out a small squeak. Her head was turned towards the river, and she gazed at it while Suki tickled her sweet bud. Her lips sucked around the areola, while her skillful tongue circled the base of the nipple and tickled the tip.

“I love you,” Katara whispered.

Suki lifted her head and smiled. “I’m flattered, but I think you may need to think about what you just said.”

Katara suddenly felt horrible. Aang was her real love, and she had thrown that word around like it was nothing. She also betrayed the boy by making love with this young woman rather than him. “I have to go. We’re done,” she said muttered.

“I’m sorry. Have I offended you?”

“No, it’s my fault. I shouldn’t have done this.” Katara couldn’t look at Suki. She hastily put her clothes back on and went back to the camp.


	7. Nightmares and Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang has a dream about his rescuer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Avatar: The Last Airbender (the series) and The Last Airbender (film) do not belong to me, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, M. Night Shyamalan, Viacom, Nickelodeon, Paramount, and all of those other people.

Aang finally returned after a few days, and he was exhausted. He had barely escaped the Northern Air Temple alive, but he didn’t want to tell Katara and Sokka any details. It was a stressful experience, but some good came out of it. 

Katara had lost her mother’s necklace during the battle in Kyoshi Village, and Aang found it hanging out of Zuko’s pocket after they escaped.  
Katara teared up when Aang presented the necklace to her, and she kissed him on the cheek. Soon Aang was introduced to the Kyoshi Warriors, and he was told of how they rescued his friends. He thanked them for their help, and he accepted their offer to escort him through the rest of the Earth Kingdom.

That night, Aang couldn’t sleep. He was having disturbing nightmares of his experience at the Northern Air Temple. Nothing particularly strange happened there, but Aang’s dreams were always over the top and filled with his deepest fears.

His nightmare began in the dark room he had been locked in, and he was in chains. The terrified boy was hanging from the ceiling a few feet off the ground, and the chains retrained his arms and legs. The room was pitch black other than a few candles. Aang suddenly realized that he was completely naked, and his manhood was completely erect. It throbbed violently, and he could hear his heart beating along with it. 

Suddenly, the black walls around him collapsed, and Aang was surrounded by an army of firebenders. There seemed to be no end to them, and it felt like Aang was spinning. He tried to close his eyes, but he could still see the menacing figures. They stood all around him without moving, and he couldn’t see inside their helmets. They were black and hollow like the vast room Aang was trapped in. The soldiers in the front show began to firebend, and they created a ring of fire around Aang. He was still suspended in the air, so the fire did not reach him. But he was terrified. He couldn’t move, and the cuffs around his wrists and angles began to hurt him. He cried out, and the hollow figures laughed at his plight.

The young airbender was afraid as well as humiliated. He felt exposed and self-conscious with his nude body in front of all these firebenders. He looked down at his penis, and it pulsated as if it were about to explode. His veins were protruding from under his skin, and his pink tip was oozing. He felt dizzy.

Suddenly, the entire Fire Nation army vanished. Aang looked around frantically, and he sighed in relief. But Aang wasn’t truly alone; the Dragon Spirit he met in the Spirit World was slithering around him and breathing heavily. His seemed to come out of nowhere.

“Please! Help me!” Aang pleaded.

“You do not deserve to be saved,” the spirit bellowed.

“Please!”

“You cannot be a positive influence in this world without surrendering these kinds of feelings.” The intimidating dragon moved his head directly in front of Aang and exhaled deeply, the nude boy could feel his hot breath against his skin. His arousal twitched, and he whimpered.

“Please!” Aang repeated.

“Your journey ends here, airbender.” And the spirit disappeared into the blackness.

“Wait! I can change!” Aang sobbed as he shook in his chains.

Another figure appeared, but it was in the shape of a man this time. It was the Blue Spirit, and he stared at the nervous boy with his lifeless eyes. Aang didn’t even see the figure move, but he was suddenly standing before him. The frightening mask was mere inches away from Aang’s dripping manhood.

“Please…help me.” Aang wept.

The Blue Spirit didn’t respond to the boy’s begging. Aang shut his eyes and felt tears running down his face. He was slowly getting ahold of himself, and part of him knew that this was not really happening. When he opened his eyes, he couldn’t tell if the Blue Spirit was still there or not. His tears blurred his vision, but he soon saw the Blue Spirit had disappeared. As soon as he realized this, he felt two hands grasp his tight butt. Aang tried to say something, but he could only gasp. The smooth material of the Blue Spirit’s gloves caressed the boy’s attractive backside, and Aang bit his lip. The gentle touch was actually helping him relax, and he let out a long sigh.

His pulsating erection also began to calm down. It was still fully erect, but the intense throbbing had finally stopped. It felt strange having someone other than Katara touch him, but there was nothing he could do about it. The Blue Spirit was helping himself to Aang’s exposed body, and the pubescent boy rocked his hips against the tender hands.

“Please…” Aang whispered. But he was asking for something else this time.

The Blue Spirit seemed to take notice of his request this time, and the masked figure slowly placed Aang’s testicles in the palm of his hand. Aang licked his lips and felt his ass clench as the gloved hand began to gently massage his fragile sac. Each touch filled Aang with immense pleasure, and all of his feelings of fear and shame left him.

“Do whatever you want,” he cooed. He was filled with so much lust that he lost his sense of modesty and forgot all about Katara.

The Blue Spirit worked quickly to please his chained prize, and soon Aang felt two fingers probing his puckered opening. As they rapidly thrust into him; Aang’s toes began to curl in pleasure.

“More!” he screamed.

The Blue Spirit slipped in a third finger and pushed harder into him. Aang was in complete ecstasy. He couldn’t believe the erotic sensation that the rapid thrusting made him feel, and it was contrasted by the tender massaging of his sac. The Blue Spirit had Aang’s delicate testicles between his thumb and index finger, and the boy’s sweat made them nice and moist.

“Touch me here!” Aang begged as he thrust his hard cock forward. As if by magic, the Blue Spirit appeared on the other side of Aang. He placed the firm member inside his hungry mouth, and the young airbender throbbed between his lover’s lips.

Aang had sweat dripping down every part of his body, and he panted and gasped for air. As the Blue Spirit began to rapidly suck on the boy’s penis, Aang cried out screamed for more. He bucked his hips, and his tattooed back arched. Other than the wet slurping of the Blue Spirit’s sucking, he remained completely silent. This sense of mystery only aroused Aang even more, and he grunted as he shoved himself deeper into his mysterious lover’s welcoming mouth.

Aang’s perspective in his dream suddenly changed; he was now outside his body watching the Blue Spirit pleasure him. A subtle beam of light had been shining on them the entire time, and it cast shadows along Aang’s young body. He looked at his own face; his expression was filled with lust and a hot passion. His lips were moist and glistening in the cool light, and they parted as he panted. His toned chest and abdomen heaved with each breath, and his back continued to arch any time his pleasure heightened. The young boy’s butt was covered with beads of sweat, and his small opening was rhythmically opening and closing. The tight sac of skin between his legs was bouncing along with his bucking hips. And finally, he saw his erect cock sliding in and out of the Blue Spirit’s mouth. A sticky mixture of precum and saliva was lubricating the long shaft, and Aang was in awe of this erotic experience.

Aang’s perspective returned to normal, and he was back to writhing in pleasure at the hands of his rescuer. The Blue Spirit had all of Aang’s length in his warm mouth, and his sucking was accompanied by occasional pauses. The masked figure would take a break and lovingly lick Aang’s swollen tip. Aang looked down at the Blue Spirit, and he accentuated his moans to please him. Aang could see the dexterous tongue circling his wet tip. The Blue Spirit was very attracted by the throbbing pink head, and he slipped the very tip of his tongue into the tiny opening. When he pulled it back, Aang’s manhood and the Blue Spirit’s tongue were connected by a clear stream of precum. The horny boy wanted this to last forever, but he suddenly woke up from him erotic dream.

Aang opened his eyes and saw the sun was rising. He remembered his dream very vividly, and he was frustrated by its sudden end. He reached down in his pants to stroke his hard penis, and he was greeted by a wet mess. His manhood and undergarments were covered with his warm cum, and he pulled his hand out of his pants. His sticky fluids were all over his hand, and it stuck between his fingers. He wouldn’t forget who gave him this pleasure, but he wished he could.


	8. Cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara decides to clean up Aang's mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Avatar: The Last Airbender (the series) and The Last Airbender (film) do not belong to me, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, M. Night Shyamalan, Viacom, Nickelodeon, Paramount, and all of those other people.

Katara was awake while Aang was having his erotic dream, and she enjoyed his soft whimpering while he tossed and turned in his sleep. She hoped that Aang was dreaming about her, but she wouldn’t blame him if he wasn’t. The curious girl still felt guilty about what she had done with Suki. She knew she would have to tell him eventually, and she just hoped he reacted the same way she had when she learned Aang had “admired” Sokka’s body.

Sokka and the Kyoshi Warriors were off training when Katara woke up, so she wasted no time getting Aang naked. He was still tired from his lack of sleep, so Katara took off his clothes for him. Aang blushed as he felt the soft fabric slide off his body, and Katara smiled at her lover. Soon they were both lying next to each other and gazing into each other’s eyes. Katara’s pale blue eyes looked at Aang with lust, and she loved being the dominant force in their relationship. Being with Suki was thrilling, but it was nothing compared to how she felt when she was with her true love.

Katara leaned over and began to rub Aang’s smooth chest, and she tickled his hardening nipples. Aang adored Katara and her gentle touch, so he closed his eyes and let the assertive girl have her way with him. Katara finished playing with Aang’s perky nipples and worked her way down to his stomach, and she paused to admire it. Aang’s body was amazing for his age. 

Aang noticed that Katara’s caressing had stopped, so he opened his eyes. Katara was crouched over his stomach. He looked down at her and watched her rub her moist womanhood; his lover had lost control. She was on her knees with one hand on the ground and the other rapidly moving between her legs, and she had her eyes glued to his tight body. Her legs were shaking, and her back arched in ecstasy. Aang watched in awe, and his eager penis stood up and throbbed with desire. Katara’s erratic breathing and wet sounds made Aang reach for his own burning sex, but his sudden movement brought Katara out of her trancelike state. She gained control of her breathing and quickly removed her hand from her soaked opening.

“Wait!” she begged as she grasped Aang’s wrist. Her warm juices stuck to the boy’s strong arm. Aang looked confused.

“I’m sorry for losing control like that. I was being selfish, and you shouldn’t have to pleasure yourself while I’m here,” she said lovingly. “I want you so much right now.” Her voice suddenly sounded like that of a mature woman, and she pounced on her prey’s erection. But she was surprised to see that the stiff flesh was already covered with semen.

"Uh…Aang? Did you already…finish?”

“I didn’t even do anything,” he laughed.

“Then what’s this?” She touched Aang’s oozing tip and presented the white mess to the confused boy.

“Oh! That must be from last night. I didn’t have a chance to clean myself…” he blushed.

“Then there’s only one thing to do,” Katara declared. She stuck out her tongue and carefully licked Aang’s messy penis. She wasn’t very fond of the taste, but she was determined to clean every inch of his sticky privates with her mouth. She started with the soft head that was nearly bright red with arousal. There was a large amount of semen that had collected there, and Katara began to devour it as if it were a piece of candy. Aang watched as she bobbed her head gently; she was only giving her attention to the tip for now. Her mouth made a popping sound as she quickly removed the wet phallus from between her lips, and she let out a long sigh. Her luscious lips were dripping with Aang’s leftover love juices, and she licked them clean despite the taste. The horny girl’s original disgust towards the boy’s cum turned into pure desire, and she looked down at her prize and declared, “I want more!”

“You’re welcome to clean the rest up,” Aang laughed.

“Oh I’ll do more than that,” Katara moaned. She went back to the flushed head and wrapped her lips around it, and her hungry tongue danced along the tip. Her lips sucked feverishly around the base of the soft flesh, and soon it was covered with Katara’s saliva rather than Aang’s seed. Her nimble tongue ventured into the tiny slit, and she wiggled it around as she pressed into it firmly. She wanted to be thorough, and Aang’s adorable whining encouraged her.

Aang loved submitting to this confident and seductive young woman, but her wet slurping noises made it hard for him to hold back. Soon his lower back began to lift up off the ground, and his hips started to buck.

“Stop,” Katara demanded. “I don’t want you to climax before I have time to finish.” She placed her hand on Aang’s flat stomach and shoved the eager boy back to the ground. Aang made sure not to move again.

“Good boy,” Katara purred playfully. She was in complete control, and she loved it. She took a few seconds to ogle Aang’s body before she returned to her cleaning, and she was still amazed by it. She never thought someone like Aang could be so beautiful, and she looked forward to seeing what kind of man he would become.

She quickly returned to Aang’s sticky cock and licked the tip one more time before she moved on. The pink head was now perfectly clean, and it was wet and shiny with Katara’s saliva. Now she took a closer look at the rest of Aang’s erection, and she saw she had quite a bit of work to do. Aang’s wet dream had made such a big mess, but this only made Katara more excited. There was a sticky line of cum running down Aang’s length, and most of it collected where his shaft and his scrotum met. The tight sac was almost completely covered, and Aang’s small tuff of hair was wet and tangled.

Katara decided to start there. She placed her index finger in the center of Aang’s pubic hair, and she twirled her finger around the dark curls. It felt like it had absorbed a good amount of semen, and Katara was determined to wash it out. She puckered her lips as if she were going to kiss the wet thatch. Aang was surprised by how thorough Katara was, but he enjoyed her gentle touch. His skin tickled as the girl’s lips massaged the space above his shaft and licked up the leftover cum tangled in his dark curles. After Katara had finished with Aang’s hair, they were still damp. But they were now more damp with saliva than semen. She gently picked a single hair off of her tongue and eyed the rest of Aang’s wet desire. 

Katara turned her attention to Aang’s shaft, and her tongue made contact with the most sensitive side. She licked up from the bottom slowly, and Aang shivered with excitement. After she reached the tip, she started from the base of the shaft again. She pressed her tongue firmly against the throbbing member, and it nearly pushed flat against Aang’s stomach. Katara made sure to get every drop of cum this time, and moaned softly as she felt it smear onto her tongue. When she reached the top this time, she quickly removed her tongue. This sudden release of pressure caused the stiff cock to slap against Katara’s face with a wet smack. She giggled and gently kissed the wobbling rod of flesh. It was hers and hers alone.

Aang’s precious arousal was nearly cleaned, but Katara had to do one more thing before she pleasured the boy’s wet scrotum. She had been very thorough with him, but she just had to be sure. She had to be quick because she didn’t want Aang to cum and make another mess. The Water Tribe girl’s mouth opened wide and engulfed Aang’s hard cock, and she frantically scrubbed it clean with her nimble tongue. It wrapped around every inch as her tight lips wiped the slippery shaft clean.

Aang had to use all of his strength and will to hold himself back. His eager lover was pleasuring him in a way that nothing else had, and he nearly cried. He looked down at Katara and her rapid movements; her head moved up and down with a sporadic speed. Her cheeks were flushed, and her hair bounced with each bob of her head. The horny boy could hear each wet slurp of Katara’s enthusiastic mouth, and he could barely make out the subtle swallowing and gagging sounds Katara made as his erection hit the back of her throat.

Just when Aang thought he couldn’t stand it anymore, Katara released his throbbing member with another loud pop. She gasped for air, and a sticky mess of saliva stretched between her lips and Aang’s erection. She licked her lips and broke the flimsy threads of spit.

Now it was finally time to finish the job. Katara had saved the scrotum for last because it received the majority of the blow. It was covered with Aang’s semen from top to bottom, but Katara soon changed that. After such a passionate blowjob, it would be hard to go back to gentle licking and teasing. So Katara simply put the entire tight sac in her hungry mouth. She knew how fragile a boy’s testicles were, so she avoided pressing down on them. Aang’s sac lay gently on the girl’s tongue inside the wet warmth of her mouth, and she continued to suck. Her smooth tongue tickled the bottom of the thin layer of skin, and her soft lips massaged the base of the sac.

Katara was nearly done, and she tightened her lips. She slowly began to pull her head back, and Aang’s sagging scrotum slipped out the tight opening. Not a single drop of semen got passed Katara’s lips, and Aang was completely clean when he was released from her grasp. Globs of cum had collected in Katara’s mouth. It was warm and sticky, and the taste was still unpleasant. But the she swallowed it all with a few wet slurps and gulps.

Katara threw her head back and let out a lustful sigh, and she circled the edges of her lips with her tongue to savor every drop.

“I want more!” she gasped. And she grabbed Aang’s freshly cleaned cock and began to pump it rapidly in her tight grip. Aang’s moist sac slapped between his thighs, and the adorable boy cried out as he bucked his hips in sync with Katara.

“Katara…I can’t…” he moaned.

Katara knew what he wanted, and it was what she had hoped. She moved her hand to the base of Aang’s shaft and continued pumping, and she once again shoved the tempting erection into her mouth. She wanted to let Aang cum this time; he had earned it.

Katara’s sucking and stroking wasn’t enough. He had held back for so long that it would take something else to allow him to climax, and Aang had to do it fast. He quickly grabbed his throbbing erection out of Katara’s hand and pulled it from her mouth. Before Katara could react, Aang stood up. Katara raised herself to her knees and looked up at the boy with her stunning blue eyes. 

Aang never really noticed how soft her face looked, and he adored it. Her cheeks looked cute and slightly plump as she looked up at him. Her lips were alluring and pink as her virgin womanhood. Katara’s eyes were filled with desire, but she still looked strangely young and innocent. It reminded him of his own face in a way. He didn’t want to soil such a lovely face, but his burning loins forced him to finally finish what Katara had started.

Aang grabbed his lover’s head and forced his long cock into her panting mouth. He felt her hot breath frantically exhaling from her nose; she hadn’t had enough time to catch her breath. Aang rammed himself to the back of her throat, and his friend’s muffled sounds made him increase his thrusting. Katara choked and gagged on the aggressive erection, and her saliva oozed from between her lips. Aang’s sudden change in behavior shocked her, but she was blinded by her desire.

Aang’s rapid thrusting and deep moans sent Katara over the edge. She placed one had on Aang’s tight ass, and the other hand went behind her legs. Her hairs were damp with sweat, and her lips were dripping with her flowing juices. She quickly brought her fingers to her needy clit, and she rubbed it without restraint. Her knees weakened, and she would have collapsed if Aang hadn’t been holding her head so tightly. She used all of her remaining strength to pleasure herself; she began to buck her hips and grind against her hand, needing to feel something down below. The Water Tribe girl’s moans were muffled by the thick cock in her mouth, and those sounds were met with the wet slurping sounds of her lips and the subtle smacking of Aang’s sac against her chin. Katara was getting close, and she could tell Aang was too by the sudden increase in his thrusting and his rapid panting.

Aang had reached climax at long last, and his entire body stiffened. He dug his fingers into the back Katara’s head and violently thrust to the back of her throat. Katara got a hold of her senses and made sure that she didn’t let her wet prize escape her. She tightened her lips and braced herself for Aang’s hot cum. It came in forceful bursts, and dripped down the back of her throat and stuck between the roof of her mouth and her tongue. Aang continued to thrust into her as he orgasmed, and Katara sucked him dry.

The cries of her lover and the warm mess in her mouth brought the girl to her own orgasm, and tears rolled down her cheeks. It was the most intense climax she had ever experienced, and her limbs went numb. Her jaw slackened, and Aang’s hot seed began to ooze from her mouth. Her nipples hardened, and her asss clenched. All Katara could do was rock her hips in ecstasy and take in every rhythmic convulsion of her body.

Aang didn’t pull out until his erection went down and returned to its normal size. Katara had taken everything Aang had given her, and her chest heaved with her harsh breathing once he had finished. Her face was bright red and dripping with sweat, tears, saliva, and semen. She had a blank look on her face and didn’t say a word.

Aang suddenly feared that he had hurt the poor girl, and he dropped to his knees and hugged her. Katara didn’t respond; she just continued her sporadic breathing. The nervous boy tried to fix Katara’s hair, and he licked her bottom lip clean.

“I’m so sorry, Katara. I didn’t hurt you did it?” he said as he wiped away her tears.

Katara wouldn’t speak, but she responded with several kisses on Aang’s face and neck. Each gentle peck let Aang know that she was not only alright, but that she had enjoyed every second of what had happened. The exhausted girl rest her head on her lover’s shoulder and gently cupped his limp manhood. Aang smiled and held Katara close to him. He knew they would be together forever.


	9. The Virgins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang and Katara finally (OFFICIALLY) lose their virginities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Avatar: The Last Airbender (the series) and The Last Airbender (film) do not belong to me, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, M. Night Shyamalan, Viacom, Nickelodeon, Paramount, and all of those other people.

Even after all of their sexual experiences together, Katara and Aang were still technically virgins. There had been no actual penetration, and Katara was getting a little impatient. Having Aang in her hands and mouth wasn’t enough. She wouldn’t be completely satisfied until she felt him thrusting deep inside of her.

She would finally have her chance when she and Aang had yet another afternoon alone practicing together by the river. Sokka and Suki were off doing some training of their own somewhere far from the camp, and the other Kyoshi Warriors were at a nearby town spreading the word that the Avatar had returned. The two young benders were all alone.

Aang was working on his waterbending forms, but he was having trouble. Katara offered to help by coming up from behind and adjusting his arms for him. She held Aang’s wrists and rested her head on his shoulder as she showed him the proper position. Aang blushed and smiled at his friend; Katara smiled back.

“I think we’ve had enough training for today,” she whispered as she shoved her hand down the boy’s pants. 

She fondled his delicate genitals and listened to his adorable moans. His flaccid penis jiggled in her hand. Aang groaned and licked his lips. Katara giggled and kissed his cheek tenderly. His penis slowly grew in her cupped hand, and his precum stuck to her fingers. Katara used her other hand to remove Aang’s pants, while Aang removed his shirt.

Now Aang was completely naked, but Katara wanted to play a little longer before she took off her own clothes. She kissed his neck and cuddled him from behind with his erection in her firm grip. Katara loved the feeling of Aang’s soft skin and his tight muscles that flexed underneath. 

She continued to nuzzle his shoulder, and her left hand wandered to his chest. She caressed the smooth flesh and rubbed a finger around his nipple. Aang let out a deep sigh; he felt like the luckiest boy in the world to have such an amazing girl touching him like this. Katara was gently stroking the tip of his eager manhood, and Aang decided to assist her. He took his left hand and placed it at the base of his shaft and stroked along with Katara’s right hand; this made Katara smile. Their hands stroked up and down in unison, and Aang’s lubrication oozed between their fingers.

Katara absolutely loved this, but she still wanted more. She wanted to feel his body on top of her, so she let go. She laid herself on the grass at Aang’s feet and quickly shed her clothing. She spread her legs as an invitation to Aang’s obvious desire. Aang smiled and jumped onto her without a moment of hesitation. Katara shook in anticipation and rubbed Aang’s tattooed back.

The tip of Aang’s penis was gently rubbing against Katara’s outer lips, and he was suddenly afraid that he would hurt her when he finally entered her. He looked at the delight and lust in Katara’s eyes, and he didn’t want that to change. His hand wandered to one of her breasts and massaged it. He was stalling.

“It’s alright, Aang. I want it,” Katara said soothingly.

Katara could tell that Aang was nervous, and that only made her want him more. She placed a sweet kiss on his nose, and her hands grabbed his butt to help move things along.

“I want you, Aang. Please…” she whispered. “I’ll be fine. Just take it slow.”

Aang closed his eyes and finally made them one. They both cried out and held each other tighter than ever, and all of Aang’s fears disappeared. A tear ran down Katara’s cheek, and she gave Aang a small kiss as he went in and out.

He thrust into her as deeply as he could, and Katara’s sounds only encouraged him to continue. She moaned his name over and over, and she dug her fingers into his back. Every part of her refused to let go. Katara couldn’t imagine a more perfect embrace.

The two lovers’ moans suddenly turned to sporadic panting. Their sweating bodies rubbed and smacked together as they stared at each other’s beautiful faces. Katara was in heaven. Aang kissed her quivering lips as his thrusts became less deep and more sporadic. His sac was slapping against their perspiring flesh, and he felt his body becoming more tense with every passing moment. Aang was ready to explode, but something interrupted him.

Katara thought she heard something in the bushes to her left, but she assumed it was just the wind or some animal. She was wrong. Suddenly, Sokka and Suki walked through the bushes and beheld the two young benders making love. Aang quickly stopped his thrusting and turned to see that they suddenly had an audience. He blushed and froze in terror and embarrassment. Katara was also unable to really react. She kept her arms around Aang, but her legs slowly slipped off the boy’s backside. She felt so exposed, and she avoided looking at her brother. Her eyes locked with Suki’s, who had a playful grin on her face. The four companions remained silent for quite a while, until Suki broke the silence.

“Oh my!” she exclaimed overdramatically.


	10. Experimenting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found the rest of the story, but it's still very unorganized. I'll try to get the rest of the chapters up here soon. Sorry it took so long. Honestly, I haven't been that motivated to do it. I loved writing this all those years ago, but now I just look at it as my oldest work and see all the flaws. I'm glad there are people here that like reading it though.

“So…you guys are…” Sokka stammered.

The Water Tribe warrior couldn’t take his eyes off of what was in front of him, and he noticed a bulge beginning to grow in his pants. He hadn’t seen his sister naked for years, and he was impressed with how she had developed. Her body had curves that her clothing had hid from him, and Sokka couldn’t even try to resist. Even Katara’s face somehow looked different, as if being with Aang had physically changed her. It certainly wasn’t the face of the young girl he had always pictured her as.

Sokka was surprised by his feelings about seeing Aang on top of his sister. He wasn’t angry at all. In fact, he was pretty aroused. Aang was attractive in his own way, and he looked good with Katara.

Suki still had her playful smile, and she was not that surprised by what she and Sokka had found. After being with Katara, she couldn’t imagine the young waterbender leaving such a cutie like Aang alone. The Kyoshi Warrior had been with both of the Water Tribe siblings, and now she had a feeling she would have the pleasure of being with the Avatar.

Aang finally got up off of Katara and stood in front of the intruders. He hoped to make some sort of apology. However, he quickly became even more embarrassed now that his wet erection was fully exposed. He opened his mouth to speak, but he only blushed and looked down at the ground.

Katara got up and stood at her lover’s side to save him from further embarrassment. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek for Sokka and Suki to see. Aang looked up awkwardly.

“We’re in love,” Katara said with pride. She had decided not to be embarrassed anymore, and she looked Sokka dead in the eye as she spoke.

“I can see that,” Sokka said without blinking.

“And I think it’s just adorable!” Suki blurted out. She rested her head on Sokka’s shoulder and batted her eyelashes at the young couple. “Young love is an amazing thing that should be encouraged and cherished, and it seems you two have certainly enjoyed yourselves,” she said as she eyed Aang’s penis.

“Um…yeah. What she said,” Sokka said softly.

Aang was still completely ashamed, and he had had enough. He left Katara’s side and rushed to put his clothes. He bent over and looked around frantically for his discarded clothing. His butt was on full display, and Sokka’s eyes stared at it without thinking. He watched as Aang’s balls swayed and bounced between his legs. Sokka felt something that he had never felt before: lust for a boy. Something about seeing Aang naked and thrusting into Katara had awakened something in Sokka, and he wanted to touch Aang in ways he usually only thought about girls. Sokka could feel his bulge grow and press against his clothing, and he quickly returned his attention to Katara.

Katara watched Aang and almost felt like laughing at his embarrassment. But she realized that he really was distressed, so she walked over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

“Aang. You don’t have to be so embarrassed. Sex is a natural part of life and a wonderful way to show how much you love someone,” she said soothingly.

“Yeah.” Sokka blurted out awkwardly.

“Katara’s right, Aang,” Suki added. “Feeling uncomfortable about this is completely unnecessary. You can relax.” She gave the boy a look that seemed like a cross between a mother’s concern and a woman’s lust.

“Yeah…” Sokka repeated.

“Sokka and I have made love on several occasions,” Suki laughed.

“Ye— Wait what?” Sokka stuttered in embarrassment.

Katara giggled at her brother’s reaction, and even Aang managed to crack a smile.

“Sokka, didn’t you agree with what I just said?” Suki teased.

“But—.”

“It’s fine,” Katara laughed. “Now none of us have anything to hide.”

“Well that’s one way of putting it…” Sokka muttered.

As he said this, Suki began to remove her clothing. When Sokka turned to look at her, she was completely nude. She placed her hands on her hips and had a look on her face that said “why are you surprised?”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Katara chuckled nervously. “I think we’re all as comfortable as we’re going to be. Aang and I are just going to get dressed and practice some bending forms.” 

Katara was fine with her brother knowing (and seeing) that she and Aang were physically involved, but she was worried that Suki might bring up their unexpected encounter. For some reason, the thought of Sokka knowing that she had been with a girl, which just happened to be Sokka’s lover, filled her with anxiety.

“I was only trying to help,” Suki replied as she cupped her breasts playfully.

“I know, but Aang and I are done,” said Katara.

“I don’t think you are, Katara. You two seemed to be quite busy when Sokka and I showed up. You have the right to finish,” Suki said as she walked towards the young lovers.

The Kyoshi Warrior got behind them and placed her arms around their shoulders, while she squeezed her head between theirs. Katara put on a fake smile, and Aang trembled as Suki’s soft skin pressed against his.

“Well…” Katara stalled.

“See! I knew you wanted to finish!” Suki cheered. “Sokka! I have an idea,” she said slyly as she walked over to him. “The Kyoshi Warriors and I have indulged in this type of activity before…”

Sokka was still trying to avoid looking at Aang, and he was starting to feel strange about looking at his sister. He had only half heard what Suki had said, but he had a feeling he knew what she meant. He just wanted to leave Katara and Aang alone, but Suki had other plans. The direct young woman quickly pulled Sokka’s pants and undergarments down revealing his true feelings about the situation. His large manhood flopped around after finally being released.

Katara gasped. After all of those years bathing together and seeing Sokka naked, she finally saw his cock the way it was meant to be seen. It had been impressive enough when it was small and soft, but now it was like seeing her brother as a man for the first time. She had gotten a quick glimpse of it before when she saw Suki pleasuring Sokka a few days earlier, but now it was all there for her to see. She was beginning to forgot the boy beside her and feel drawn more to this thick hairy hunk of a man.

Aang was also admiring Sokka, while also feeling a little inferior. Sokka’s was obviously much longer and thicker than Aang’s. Even the tip of noticeably bigger. So big that it seemed to weigh down the entire shaft, making Aang’s upright little cutie appear especially different.

As Aang and Katara continued to stare, Suki was hard at work removing the rest of Sokka’s clothing. He didn’t object because he was still slightly shocked by the whole experience. Soon he was completely naked like the rest of them, and his masculine pride started taking over. He puffed out his chest a little, and there were a few subtle flexes here and there along his toned body. As nervous as he was, he was hot and knew it.

“Now isn’t this better?” Suki said as she stood back to get a good look at her new companions together.

The seductive warrior grabbed Sokka and kissed him deeply She moved her hands all over his hard body. Sokka couldn’t say no to this invitation, so he wrapped his arms around her. His modest vanished rather quickly, and he began moaning along with Suki as they made out. Suki was eager to get things going. She smacked Sokka’s right butt cheek mischievously.

The loud smacking sound suddenly brought Aang and Katara back to reality. They had been completely focused on the horny couple, and now they suddenly realized that they were expected to continue with their own intimacy. They glanced at each other and waited for the other to make the first move.

Suki was now on top of Sokka, kissing his neck and shoulders. Sokka was groaning and massaging Suki’s firm breasts. The Kyoshi Warrior lowered her hand and grabbed Sokka’s thick erection. She looked at Aang and Katara through the corner of her eyes to gauge their reactions. They both looked interested but still rather nervous, so Suki continued. 

Sokka’s breathing began to get faster as Suki stroked his cock. She squeezed tighter, until a few drops of precum oozed out of the small slit. Sokka moaned and watched as Suki raised herself over him. She kept him firmly between her fingers as she guided him inside. Sokka quickly grabbed the Kyoshi Warrior’s tight ass and shoved her down on top of him. They both cried out with pleasure as Suki’s wet folds clung to Sokka’s manhood.

Almost without realizing it, Aang had begun playing with himself. It felt like he was watching two powerful animals mating. They showed no signs of modesty, and Suki was very different from what he was used to with Katara. She was mature, physically fit, and mysteriously elegant. Aang wanted to be in Sokka’s position and feel her slamming herself on top of him.

“Aang?”

The airbender looked down to see that Katara was lying a few feet away from her brother and Suki.

“Suki was right,” she whispered. “I want to finish what we started.”

“I can’t…” Aang whimpered.

“Please. For me.”

Aang couldn’t say no to Katara, especially not when she was completely naked. He let out a long sigh and got on top of her. He tried to relax, but Sokka and Suki’s aggressive grunts and moans were distracting. Katara noticed his eyes wandering over to them, so she gently placed her hand on his cheek and stared into his sweet eyes.

“I love you,” she said as Aang carefully sheathed himself inside her. 

The beautiful waterbender took each thrust gladly, and her small breasts bounced along with them. Her delicate body was once again wrapped around him, and she watched as Aang’s adorable face filled with pleasure. His eyes were struggling to stay open, and he bit his lower lip. Katara smiled to think how someone so cute could still be so masculine.

The Water Tribe siblings were both on their backs while their lovers pounded away at them. They slowly made eye contact. They were both clearly in heaven. Katara noticed her brother’s eyes wandering, and it become fairly obvious that he was checking out Aang.

It was true. Sokka was watching the airbender’s every move. Aang was just too cute to ignore. Sokka wanted to hold him, and he wanted Katara to watch. He felt terrible for thinking these kinds of thoughts, but he couldn’t help himself. Seeing his sister like this was beautiful, and he wanted to be a part of it. Suki had also noticed Sokka’s attention was elsewhere, and she knew what to do.

“Oh Sokka!” she screamed as she faked an intense orgasm and collapsed on her back. She closed her eyes and panted dramatically. “You’re amazing!” The crafty warrior wanted to raise Sokka’s confidence enough to allow him to act on his feelings for Aang.

“Well you did all the work,” Sokka chuckled.

“Mmm! But you’re so big!” Suki insisted.

“Well you got me there.”

Suki pretended to be worn out and crawled over to Aang and Katara, but they didn’t notice her. Suki smiled and took a moment to listen their sweet sounds. The young airbender suddenly felt a tongue gliding along his side and up his back. Suki was helping herself to Aang’s body and left wet kisses along his tattoos.

Sokka noticed that Aang and Katara didn’t object to Suki’s actions, so he decided it was time for him to join them as well. It was now or never. He made his way over to them and stood behind Aang, and he liked what he saw. Suki watched Sokka, and she could tell what was going to happen.

Sokka gathered all of his confidence and managed to grab Aang’s ass without hesitating. He was so soft and tight, and Sokka could feel him clenching as he thrust into Katara. He never would have imagined that a boy would arouse him so much, especially one that was doing his sister right in front of him.

Aang was too busy with Katara to notice what was going on. Suki’s licks and kisses had stopped, so he assumed she was the one grabbing him. But one obvious detail let him know who it really was. Sokka gently spread Aang’s cheeks and poked his tight hole with the tip of his cock, but he couldn’t make any progress. Just as Aang began to process what was happening, he felt Sokka’s pinky finger penetrate him. 

Aang’s thrusting had almost stopped altogether at this point. The finger inside him was a strange sensation, but he went back to assuming it was Suki. That first attempt at penetration couldn’t have been Sokka’s cock, he thought. Nervous but not wanting to stop what was happening behind him, he focused all of his attention on giving Katara a wet and meaningful kiss.

Suki was sitting at Sokka’s feet, and she was truly amazed at the sight before her. The proud warrior spread her legs and rubbed herself with one hand while gently caressing Sokka’s leg with the other. She was very pleased with the situation, and she couldn’t wait to see what happened next.

Sokka continued to widen Aang’s opening with his fingers, until he was sure he could fit inside with less trouble. Aang whimpered and swayed his hips back and forth, but he stopped when he felt something other than a finger. Sokka’s tip had finally fit through, and he was gently pushing into Aang. The young Avatar cried out and he held onto Katara as he felt the massive phallus slowly slide its way inside. It hurt a little but not enough to want it to stop. But through the rush of being with a man for the first time, Aang wondered what Katara was thinking.

The horny boy looked at his lover to read her emotions, but she was blank. She simply stared back at him while trying to gain control of her breathing. Katara watched Aang react to her brother’s sudden intimacy. He squeaked as Sokka thrust harder than before. He was getting a feel for Aang, and Aang’s body was making room for Sokka. Sokka moaned and began to gently slide himself in and out. His strong arms kept his shivering friend in place. 

Feeling how vulnerable Aang was filled Sokka with feelings he had never felt before. It was a completely different experience than being with Suki. Sokka loved it, and he hoped Aang was enjoying it as much as he was. Suki had always been very aggressive, and their sex was rough and exhilarating. But Sokka was ready for something new.

“Mmm. You’re so tight,” Sokka moaned under his breath.

Aang’s head drooped, and he rested it on Katara’s chest. His legs shook, and he rocked his hips along with Sokka’s slow thrusts. 

As Aang lay there on her chest, Katara noticed a slight change in him. His sounds of pleasure were even more high pitched than usual; he whimpered and whined as her brother thrust into him. It was as if he was trying to be more feminine for Sokka.

Katara had been slightly offended at first when she saw her brother going after Aang, but she remembered her own moment of betrayal when he had been with Suki. It was only fair that Aang had the opportunity to feel the touch of another person, and Katara was actually pleased that it was her big brother. After Aang had admitted his attraction to Sokka, Katara had pleasured herself to this fantasy more than once. Seeing it happen before her eyes was thrilling. She encouraged Aang by stroking his head tenderly.

Suki was still pleasuring herself and enjoying the view. She had been in countless sexual situations, but this was the first time she had the privilege of watching two boys have sex. It was also the first time she’d seen sibling do something like this together.

Aang’s sweet sounds made Sokka want his adorable little monk even more, and he couldn’t help but thrust harder. He also couldn’t help but reach his hand down below Aang, grabbing his friend’s dripping erection. Aang nearly lost control when he felt Sokka’s fingers tease him, rubbing his precum down his shaft.

Katara watched as Aang collapsed on top of her, and she felt his hot semen splash onto her lower stomach. The rest dripped off of Sokka’s fingers. This sent Sokka over the edge, and thrust harder and deeper, until he hit his peak with an intense shudder through his whole body that crashed into Aang’s. The airbender could feel the wet warm filling him.

This spectacle left Katara speechless. She was struck by joy, lust, and jealousy all at once; but she also felt a hint of relief. She no longer had to feel guilty about her encounter with Suki, and she didn’t have to feel so embarrassed about being attracted to her brother. She smiled and kissed Aang on the forehead.

Suki was also thrilled by Sokka’s aggressive behavior, and it was a nice change to be able to sit back and watch him show his skills. His body was covered with sweat, and his strong arms flexed as he held Aang. Suki watched greedily as Sokka pulled his sloppy cock from Aang’s ass. She got on her hands and knees and got closer to the messy aftermath of the boys’ orgasms.

“Alright. Pucker up, sweety.”

Suki grabbed Aang’s ravished backside and plunged her tongue into his oozing opening; her lips pressed against him in a deep kiss. Her hungry mouth slurped up Sokka’s thick cum, finishing with one long lick. Aang shivered and pressed his face to Katara’s chest.

“You’re just too precious,” Suki giggled as she cupped Aang’s drained balls. “And you have excellent taste in men.”

She peeked around Aang’s backside to see Katara’s reaction. The waterbender was locked in a deep kiss with her worn out lover. Suki smacked Aang’s ass and crawled over to them.

“You two are insatiable,” she sighed as she leaned on her side to watch them.

Suki trailed her fingers down Aang’s back, until she reached his tight cheeks again. She looked over at Sokka, who was still standing behind Aang. He caught Suki’s eye and decided to join her on the ground. The two warriors placed a hand between each other’s legs as they sat together, and they gently caressed each other’s wet sex.

“Aren’t you going to say something, Aang?” teased Suki. “Or are you two simply going to go on forever?” I’m just curious about what you thought of Sokka’s performance. He’s amazing isn’t he?”

Aang finally lifted his head and turned towards them. His face was bright red, and he couldn’t even look at Sokka.

“It was nice…” he managed to say softly.

Suki smiled at Aang’s shy yet honest answer. She crawled over to the airbender and placed a loving kiss on his lips. Her hands held his head gently as she pulled him in closer. Aang could taste the leftover cum dripping from her lips. 

Before Katara even had a chance to feel left out, Suki was locking lips with her and sticking her tongue in her mouth. Aang didn’t know how to react to seeing Katara with someone else, so he just watched. Katara sensed Aang’s uncertainty and broke her kiss off with Suki.

“Aang. I’m sorry…we shouldn’t be doing this…” she whispered.

“No. It’s fine,” Aang sighed. He was trying to get used to the idea of sharing Katara.

“Well, we can go off somewhere else and finish on our own if you’d be more comfortable.”

“No. I’m alright.”

“Did Sokka hurt you?” Katara said with genuine concern in her voice.

“…a little.”

“Sokka!” Katara yelled, sitting up abruptly. “You hurt Aang!”

“I…uh…” Sokka stuttered.

“Katara, it’s fine. Really,” Aang pleaded. “It hurt a little, but I liked it…” His adorable face went back to being bright red as he admitted this.

“You don’t have to say that Aang,” Katara replied as she placed a hand on his shoulder. “You don’t have to cover for him if he hurt you.” She turned to Sokka and glared at him.

“It’s true that sounds of pleasure can be mistaken for pain,” Suki added. “But I think it’s pretty obvious how Aang felt.”

The Kyoshi Warrior placed her hand on Katara’s stomach and rubbed her fingers through the sticky mess Aang had left there. She got some on her finger, licked it off, and turned to Katara.

“Tastes like pleasure to me,” she teased.

Katara turned to Aang. “So, you’re really okay? Honestly?”

Without answering Katara’s question in words, Aang got up and walked over to Sokka. He had finally gathered the confidence to look him in the eye, and he carefully sat on his friend’s lap. The airbender placed his hands on Sokka’s broad shoulders and wrapped his legs behind him. Sokka looked at Aang with shock and confusion, and he shivered as he felt their penises touch. 

Aang was fully erect, but Sokka was still rather limp. That quickly changed. With only a little coaxing, it towered over Aang’s. Without a word, the two of them began to grind their hips. Their cocks failed around between their legs, brushing up against each other. Their balls pressed together and gave them a unique feeling of intimacy. Aang moaned and wrapped his hand around their cocks, keeping them in place. Sokka steadied himself with both hands on Aang’s shoulders, holding the airbender tight in his lap. Aang wanted to be Sokka’s plaything forever. 

Suddenly, Aang felt his crotch tightening, and he released a small much thick load of cum onto Sokka. Sokka hugged Aang bucked his hips as he added to the sticky mess forming between them.

Katara and Suki were sitting silently in awe. Suki hadn’t expected Aang to get such a boost of confidence. The girls barely had time to take it all in. Before they knew it, Aang and Sokka were kissing tenderly like old lovers.

Katara was a little embarrassed for getting mad at Sokka, but she was proud of Aang for being able to go so far. Suddenly, she felt Suki’s silky hair brush up against her.

“It’s unfair, isn’t it?” the warrior pouted.

“What?” Katara asked.

“They each got to cum twice, while we haven’t been able to even once yet.”

Katara could tell where this was going. She knew Suki well enough now.

“No need to worry though,” Suki said slyly as she grabbed Katara’s hand and gently led it to her right breast.

Katara squeezed the soft mound and gazed into Suki’s intoxicating eyes. It was her turn to put on a show for Aang.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please leave a comment. ^_^


End file.
